


Bang

by akamine_chan



Category: Hard Core Logo
Genre: Community: ds_snippets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-27
Updated: 2008-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-02 13:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Billy dreams that he walked around the corner to find Joe in the process of being arrested.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slidellra (sli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sli/gifts).



> Written for the LiveJournal community ds_snippets.
> 
> Warning: canon death of a character
> 
> Not beta'd. For Callumvixen and Slidellra. Happy birthday, ladies.
> 
> Prompts: handcuff, bust

Sometimes, Billy dreams that he walked around the corner to find Joe in the process of being arrested.

Joe was usually shoved up hard against the wall, legs spread, being frisked quickly and efficiently by a no-nonsense Edmonton cop. Another cop, clean and shiny in his blue uniform, was busy unloading Joe's pistol and placing it in an evidence bag, the metal of the gun reflecting dull and ugly in the streetlight.

Behind them, moving around the cops to get a better shot of Joe up against the brick wall, fucking camera still rolling, was Bruce and the sound guy.

"Let go of me, you fucker." Joe struggled futilely against the come-along hold the officer had on him, which kept him pinned and immobile against the wall. His bulk did him no good as the cop handcuffed him without too much difficulty.

Joe was angry, and drunk and not thinking straight as he fought against the two policemen.

Eavesdropping on the cops, it looks like this rap is gonna be harder to beat. Conducting an illegal fund raiser. Fraud. Embezzlement. Illegal possession of a firearm. Illegal concealment of said firearm. Resisting arrest, though Billy knows that last one is just bullshit.

In his dream, Billy feels angry. He's gonna have to bail Joe out of jail again, just like he did after that drug bust. He's gonna need a fucking lawyer and lawyers aren't cheap. Billy runs thorough his list of friends, almost-friends, and people who _owe_ him, trying to tally up how much money he can beg, borrow or steal. It might be enough.

Usually, that's when Billy wakes up. Joe hauled off to jail. That's how the night should have ended. Not with a bang and Joe's dead body hitting the ground.

-fin-


End file.
